


Largetrain's Survival log

by SuperCow64



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Largetrain, Minecraft, Other, Survival, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCow64/pseuds/SuperCow64
Summary: This is the survival log of Largetrain, a zombie with a blue helmet trying to survive in a strange world, a blocky world. This series originated as the description for my Minecraft - Survival series on YouTube, check it out on YouTube @ Ghost Train 64-Bit.Note: I also have this published on Fanfiction and Wattpad.





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Minecraft or any of its assets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Minecraft or any of its assets.

I woke in a strange place, all I could see were leaves. Then I realized that I was standing much too close to a tree, once I could see I took note of my surroundings. I was on a hillside with trees growing on it. I made my way down the hillside and began work, I crafted a crafting table and with it, I crafted a wooden pickaxe. The only wooden tool I would make, then I set to work on some stone. Once I had obtained enough stone I crafted a stone ax and sword. Then with the ax, I began chopping down some birch trees for my house. Once I had finally gotten enough wood I set to work building my house. The house was bigger than others I had made, but for good reason. With a bigger house, I needn't worry about running out of space. :-) I managed to finish the house just as the sun set, I had no light source except for the moonlight. It was a very dark night, but luckily I have a rock face next to me, maybe I can find some coal in there...

_~Largetrain_


	2. Entry 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Minecraft or any of its assets.

The night came quickly cloaking me in darkness. I made some small home improvements while I waited out the night. Then I decided to go mining for coal, I know it was risky, but it was just so darn dark! I needed to find some coal!!! So I quickly went into my little rock face and began mining. Alas, no coal was to be found. Hopefully, tomorrow will be more successful.

_~Largetrain_


	3. Entry 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Minecraft or any of its assets.

"There's coal in them hills!" I go into the hills, hoping for coal. And la-de-da! I found it! Coal!!! :-D After I mined all of the coal in the hill area I that I found, I headed back to my house to craft the torches. Then once I crafted the torches I set them up around my house to make it brighter at night. Then I made my way down to the sandy shore to fetch some sand to make glass. Once the glass was finished I added the windows to my house. Later I went exploring and got killed by a skeleton while running under an overhang. Luckily I was able to get my stuff back. Close call! Once it began to get dark I sectioned off a part of my house to be my bedroom. It's getting dark now, I must get ready for the night.

_~Largetrain_


	4. Entry 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Minecraft or any of its assets.

Ugh! I am so bored! I've been walking around my house for hours! There's nothing to do at night without a bed! Except for home improvements and walking around my house. I guess I'll go back to being bored. DX*

*Sigh* It's still night, but I'm not bored anymore! I began work on the look-out, I crafted some wooden facing for the look-out and climbed up the ladder to the roof. I couldn't do much due to it being night and the fact that I didn't have enough fencing, but I got a bit done. It's just become day, I'll be back in another log, bye for now!

_~Largetrain_

 

*DX, the opposite of XD. If you look at it sideways it looks like a face.


	5. Entry 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Minecraft or any of its assets.

This morning I woke, ready to start the day! I planned to finish my patio and begin work on my garden.  I walked out of my house, there was a creeper nearby. I ran over to it and slashed it with my sword, the creeper flew backward and exploded. Luckily I was unhurt and was able to collect the dirt that it left behind. Needing extra wood I walked to a nearby tree and chopped it down. Then I walked over to one of the many creeper holes and filled it in. After that, I walked toward my house only to get shot at by a skeleton hiding in the shade of the tree growing above my house. I quickly hid behind the corner of my house and got my sword ready then I charged. The skeleton was down in a few hits. Then I spotted a creeper nearby, I hurried away from my house, worried that the creeper would blow it up. 

I played as the mouse in a cat and mouse chase around my property, eventually, the creeper blew itself up leaving me with minor burns. Darn creeper! I went back into my house to craft some wooden fencing after I crafted my fencing I walked out of my house and toward the waterfront, where I found a small body of water. Perfect for my garden! I attempted to sculpt the body of water as much as I could to make it bigger but it was useless, I'd have to manage with the small body of water as is. 

Then I started putting the fencing up around the garden only to realize I left no room for the vegetables! I sighed realizing my mistake, I started carving out the dirt near my garden so the fence would be one block away from it. For if it was too close I would have animals walking over the fence and getting themselves trapped inside. As I was building I realized that I didn't have enough fencing! I looked up at the sky, realizing that the sun was going down. I sighed, knowing that there wouldn't be enough time. I chopped down one last tree before heading inside for the night.

_~Largetrain_


	6. Entry 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Minecraft or any of its assets.

Night has fallen, there's not much to do at night. Luckily I had some things planned, I crafted, even more, fencing for the garden. I climbed up onto my roof and overlooked my new property. There wasn't much to see at night, so I went back into my house. It was so boring!!!!!!!!! A few minutes later I decided to walk around my house again then I got the idea to add a window to my lovely home! But there was a creeper outside. I baked some sand for the glass and waited, once it was finished I walked onto the roof to make sure the creeper wasn't on the side of the house that I wanted to add the window. It wasn't. But as I was walking back toward the ladder I heard a spider fall behind me, I quickly jumped onto the ladder and climbed down just as the spider crawled overhead. I closed the trap dor just to be safe. Then Light returned and I was able to get ready for my outdoor activities.

_~Largetrain_


	7. Entry 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Minecraft or any of its assets.

I began my day nice and early, I finished the fence surrounding the garden today. After that, I planted my tree saplings, as I climbed a hillside I noticed that behind my house was a snowy mountain range, but I would have to explore that later. Then I planted my seeds in the new garden. Afterwards, I walked back to the birch forest near my house to get some birch wood for my rooftop lookout, it didn't take long to get the wood and before I knew it I was already walking back to my house with the fresh blocks of wood.

Once inside my house, I crafted more fencing for my rooftop. Then I grabbed some torches and headed over to my garden, legend says that if you put torches around your crops it grows faster. After I set up my torches I planted some seeds before heading back toward my house, choosing the swamp as my first destination. I hiked through the forest and swamp in search of coal, the swamp provided me with nothing useful but a few bug bites,

then I noticed a rockface, remembering the mountain range I saw earlier I headed towards it. I scaled the rock face and found, coal! How lucky was I!? Sadly though there wasn't enough coal to quench my endless hunger for torches. I reluctantly chopped down some trees, knowing their wood would not be used for building, but for burning. I quickly headed home as the sun went down, the trail of torches I had left behind proved most useful in low light levels. As I approached my house I remembered my garden and decided to check on it, the seeds hadn't grown much but it made me happy knowing that I would have bread soon enough. I then went to my house to get some shuteye.

_~Largetrain_


	8. Entry 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Minecraft or any of its assets.

****As night fell I tossed the raw wood into my furnace, the raw wood would then burn enough that it turned into charcoal. As the wood cooked I crafted some more fencing for my roof patio, once I thought I had crafted enough fencing I headed up to the roof to place them. After I had placed all of the fencings I realized that I did not have enough for the whole roof.

I sighed and went back into my house to craft more fencing. After I crafted the fencing I went back onto my roof and finished the patio and for some finishing touches, I added torches so monsters wouldn't spawn on the roof. Then I went downstairs and crafted a bunch of sticks, after that, I grabbed the charcoal and used it and the sticks to craft charcoal torches. Then I placed more torches around the inside of my house. Afterward, I went back onto my roof and gazed proudly at my property, then I realized I had to get packed for the next day! I went back into my house and packed some rotten flesh (gross I know, but it's all I had to eat), tree saplings, and some dirt blocks if I needed to climb somewhere high. Then I waited for the sun to rise.

_~Largetrain_


	9. Entry 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Minecraft or any of its assets.

Today I began my quest for more coal, I stepped out of my house, zombie moans assaulting my ears. A zombie walked up to me and being that it was late morning it was on fire. I began slashing it when to more came along, I knew I was in trouble and started running, the zombies followed, burning in the morning sun. I killed one and the other burnt to death. Leaving only one, I dispatched it quickly with my sword. Then I went over to my garden to see how it was doing, there wasn't much to see so I decided to head out to find more coal! I hiked through the swamp, looking for wheat seeds in the tall grass, as I made my way toward the mountains. Once I reached the mountain, I recognized the rockface I found the other day. I climbed up the rock face, and to my delight, I found a healthy stash of coal in the rocky mountainside, there was more but I decided not to collect it, no need to be greedy. I climbed the mountain a little more and got a good view of everything, there was so much to see! There were Rocklands and lush greens forests! I couldn't wait to explore that, but there were things to do, I would have to get to those places later.

As I was ending my last paragraph, I was walking along the cliffside and fell. I died and respawned outside of my house. I was very annoyed with myself, I had lost my stuff, including the coal I had collected! I ran through the swamp, swam through the pond and climbed up the mountain! Searching for my lost items! But alas, when I looked where I fell, I couldn't find my any of them. I searched far and wide, but it was fruitless. I headed back home as the sun went down. It was a hard loss, but! I could always make more tools and mine more coal, there's always light at the end of the tunnel, that's what my father always told me when I was a small zombie. _~Largetrain_


End file.
